Mothers' Day Magic
by magicmumu
Summary: A fluffy Mothers Day story in which Henry tries to make a special breakfast.


Mother's Day Magic

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Emma/Regina (Swan Queen/Remma)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop.

A/N: I have too many Mother's Day feels today.

Emma was taken out of her sleep by the sound of clattering. To anyone else, it could have gone unnoticed, but Emma had lived in enough bad areas to to become a light sleeper. Before, she had very little to be taken from her, but she had a wife, two children, and a legacy in the House of White to protect, and it was enough to to make her want to lay down her life. Emma lifted the blanket off of her, which jostled the arm of the beautiful woman beside her. Luckily, due to Emma's inability to keep still, Regina became used to the blonde's movements in the night, and had therefor simply turned over and continued her slumber. Emma grabbed the baseball bat by the door as well as the small pouch of magic dust, seeing as the only real intruders to her home or in all of Storybrooke would have been an enemy from the other realm. Her breath slow and her steps light, Emma descended the stairs. She was slightly confused when there was another clatter in the kitchen.

"Oh Jesus " came the lowered voice of her son, followed by the giggle of her three year old daughter. "Shh, Ky-Ky. 'Ma will wake up at any moment and our surprise is ruined."

"Magic," came the reply.

"I know, that was not the best time to practice levitation. Oh-! Hi, 'Ma."

The scene before her was shocking to say the least. If they owned an appliance, batter now covered it. "What-?" Emma began.

"HAPPY MOMMY DAY!" Kylie called, which emitted a 'shush' from Henry.

"Not yet," the teen said. To Emma, he spat out, "I'll clean it up."

"No spells," Emma scolded.

Henry nodded. "Any chance you could… go back to bed and act surprised when we go up there?" The boy looked so sheepish that Emma took pity on him. She waved her hands and did the only spell she was good at, thanks to all the practice she had gotten when Kylie was born, as well as all of the times she had been told off by her wife. The kitchen returned to its spotless form, including the too 'cooks', who longer had batter on their PJ's and faces. "Thanks," Henry said in a low tone.

"I don't know what you're trying to make, so it'll be a surprise to me. Otherwise, I saw nothing." She kissed Kylie on her brunette head, and left the kitchen. Having replaced the bag of magic powder and baseball bat, Emma crawled into bed. Regina slowly molded into the blonde.

"You're cold," the once evil queen said, her voice low and husky. Emma suppressed a moan as her body reacted to it.

"I've got an idea of how to warm me up," Emma said suggestively. She covered her wife's body with her own before leaning in for a kiss.

Almost an hour later, after the two women's breath returned to them, Regina asked as she put her pajama top back on, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Not a clue," Emma replied, enjoying the curves of Regina's back before it was covered.

"At least put a shirt on, Miss Swan," Regina said playfully. "I'd prefer not to scar my children for life."

"That's Mrs. Mills-Swan to you. And I'm pretty sure for all that's happened, they'll be okay."

"A shirt, please," Regina repeated, tossing the blonde one of her shirts.

"Yes dear," Emma sang as she did as she was told.

A knock sounded then, which cut off whatever Regina had to say next. She instead hurried under the covered and tried to look sleepy. Emma had just barely gotten her shirt on and under the covers when the brunette called, "Come in."

"Happy Mothers' Day!"

"Mommy Day!"

Emma watched as Henry brought in a tray of food, while Kylie held a small pile of wrapped gifts and a crafted card.

"For us?" Regina asked. Kylie nodded with a large goofy grin on her face. Emma and Henry locked eyes for a moment, and the blonde winked at her son. The teen set the tray on the his mothers' laps, and Kylie climbed into bed to deliver the gifts.

" 'Ma, Mommy, 'Ma AND Mommy," the girl said.

"Thank you both. It all looks so good," Regina said, not acting this time. Emma recognized the signature waffle topping style of Ruby Lucas, but she didn't say anything as she picked up the card with four figurs surrounded in purple.

"Magical mommies," Kylie explained."

"Yes. Because true love is the greatest magic of all. And I love you, and 'Ma and Henry."

"And gramma grampa."

"Yes," Emma said when Regina paused at this. "Now, who is gonna help us eat all this yummy food?" the blonde asked. Kylie bounced, almost spilling the coffee on the tray.

"ME!" Henry called.

"Meeee toooo!"


End file.
